An Ocs guide to surviving Ninjago
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: Just a little thing I put together a while back. get the view points of three different OCs living in the realm of Ninjago and how they make their way through life in a place under attack every other year... but it's also a spot the Mary-sue exercise.
1. round one

**See if you can spot the Mary sue. It's not as obvious as usual. but still obvious. by the way, if you like it let me know so i'll do more. maybe ask some questions to the OCs too.**

 **What are your names?**

Character 1: Nile.

Character 2: Reena.

Character 3: The amazing Marianne Sue!

 **Appearance?**

Nile: messy red hair, light tan skin, sort of golden brown colour eyes and I wear a light blue shirt, leather jacket and baggy jeans.

Reena: long, messy black hair with a VERY annoying side fringe, pale skin, muddy green-grey eyes and I am currently wearing my favourite grey fleece, a red T-shirt, jeans and black converse.

Marianne: *ahem*

Reena & Nile: *roll eyes* here we go.

Marianne: I have soft platinum blonde hair, pale almost white skin, emerald green eyes with flecks of gold and I wear my stunning silver ninja gi.

Nile: *shielding eyes* stunning is an understatement. Try blinding…

Reena: *wearing sunglasses* you'll probably need these. *hands Nile a pair of sunglasses*

 **Do you have a close relationship with the ninjas? Do you perhaps have a love interest?**

Nile: Nope.

Reena: I sure as hell hope not, bad things happen to the people they know. Plus, I don't like them & they don't like me, the whole thing's based on 'we won't send you to jail _IF_ you behave.' Love interest? Hell naw.

Marianne: WELL DUH! I'm Lloyd's long lost older sister, the SILVER NINJA! Also they all have a crush on me, but I've only got my eyes on Kai, he's _mine._

 **How did you meet the ninjas? Why?**

Nile: I haven't met them personally.

Reena: long and awkward story… I'd encountered them many times before, as a citizen in peril, like everyone else. But, I think it was sometime between seasons 5 and 6…. I uh, was in a church. I was bored. I had just stolen something important… top tip: If you want to avoid the ninja _& _ You're a thief, don't ask for a better challenge than the cops. Please. You will regret it. Although I swear the commissioner guy hired them to catch me.

Marianne: They came looking for me, as the prophesies foretold, I was absolutely essential to defeating some evil guy and his army of evil stuff. You know, the usual. Pretty cool too, haven't seen little Lloyd in AGES! He didn't seem to remember me though….

 **Where are you from?**

Nile: well, actually I'm from Knightland, just across from Samura and a few 1000 miles or something north east of Ninjago. I moved here a while back.

Reena: born and raised in Ninjago. but I've considered moving to Samura. it is WAY more peaceful there.

Marianne: the crystal mountains of Ninjago where mom and dad-

Other two: NOPE!

 **Where do you live?**

Reena: stalker much? Ninjago city.

Nile: I live in the outskirts of Jamanakai village, what's it to you?

Marianne: WITH THE NINJAS! But before that I lived in a small town near the original monastery, waiting for mom or uncle to come back for me.

 **Favourite/ least favourite ninja?**

Nile: Favourite-Zane. He's smart. Least favourite- Jay. He is the most annoying and hopeless of them all. Can you believe the fate of Ninjago ever rested upon _him?_

Reena: Well, it's between Lloyd & Zane. Despite the fact it's Zane's fault I'm stuck the way I am. Least favourite is Kai…

Marianne: *giggles* I don't hate any of them silly, they all like me, I like all of them. But Kai & Lloyd are my favourites.

 **Powers (if any)?**

Reena: Illusions. It comes in handy when you want to avoid certain people. *cough cough* Ninjas *cough*

Marianne: Light! So that I can defeat the darkness duh! Weren't you listening?

Reena: of course I do also try to avoid Marianne if I can.

Nile: I can see why. Yeah, I don't have powers, but I don't need them.

 **Job (if any)?**

Reena: ex-thief for hire. I say 'ex' because since I'm stuck with those guys I can't exactly do that anymore.

Marianne: I am a crime-fighting vigilante, a mysterious shadow on the wind, a whisper in the- *Sees that Reena's mimicking her motions* HEY!

Reena: be honest!

Marianne: no profession.

Nile: Just a high school kid, but on Thursdays I work in the arcade. *winks*

 **Are you living with the ninjas? If so, why? Is it permanent?**

Reena: Better not be. I'm only in a mile radius of them because they wrecked the house and I'm waiting for it to be fixed.

Marianne: OBVIOUSLY! I'M LLOYD'S SISTER! THEY ALL WANTED ME TO IMMEDIATELY MOVE IN! Seeing mom and uncle Wu was pretty cool too.

Nile: I feel very excluded from most of this…

 **Are you related to any of the ninjas? And who was the first one of them you met?**

Nile: Nope. Not at all. Would be pretty sweet though, meeting ninjago's heroes…I think I remember seeing Kai first but~

Reena: Aren't all elemental masters descended from the first Spinjitsu master? Whatever, I have a younger brother called Dean though, not that that counts. *coughs* I met Ronin first. I know he isn't a ninja, but he's hired me a few times in the past. If you want actual ninja, Zane. Wrong phone number.

Marianne: I'M LLOYD'S SISTER DANG IT! *ahem* I met Lloyd first. Derp.

 **Tragic backstory?**

Nile: not really.

Reena: define 'tragic'. I think It's just more unlucky than anything else. And maybe it's because I moved on pretty quick. Never linger in the past.

Marianne: *being dramatic* Oh, it was such a sad & tragic tale, one of woe & loss and good & evil… I don't think I'll ever recover. *brightens up* oooh! A penny!

Nile & Reena: /).-

 **How likely are you to start an OC uprising?**

Nile: what's an OC?

Marianne: I am better then everyone. These 'OCs' would love and respect me… and obviously make me their leader.

Reena: *snorts* amateurs. Is question directed at me specifically? Cuz they have no idea what an OC is. But… if I could, I would. And I'm taking down you first Ebony.

 **0.0 *ahem* Anything else?**

Nile: Can I go now? Maybe get a coffee? Head home?

Reena: I'm with the guy up top. Anything to get away from Mary-sue over there.

Marianne: ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING A MARY-SUE?!


	2. we're back!

**congratulations you guys! you did figure out who the Mary-sue was! I knew you would. My new question is: who is the most UN-original character being used. for example via appearance, backstory, job... use the information I gave you last chapter. (first one gets a cookie) (::)**

 **How to survive the pilot episodes (1):**

 **Skeletons attack your home, the blacksmiths, and your younger sibling (imagine you have one), what do you do?**

Nile: Put on armour and try and hold them back/defeat them, while getting whoever could help to safety and most likely send for reinforcements.

Reena: use my powers to defeat them…. But I'd be like… eleven? Maybe twelve… and if I recall right that means that I hadn't quite got the hang of the whole power concept. So~ do what Kai did. Only with more flailing, stealth, hot coals and sarcasm.

Marianne: LIGHT POWERS! THEY SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ME! I AM UNDEFEATABLE!

Other two: 0.0 …next?

 **Regardless of your previous actions your younger sibling is taken by the skeletons and sensei wu says the only way to save them is to go with him and become a ninja. Do you?**

Nile: yes. If it is for family, I will do anything I can. And becoming a ninja will help.

Reena: I really…don't want to… I mean, there are the other ninjas. Okay, maybe not Kai because I appear to be taking his place… but still. There's still sparkplug. And he's more annoying… gives me an excuse to beat him up… but… Dean? With the skelebones? I'll give it a few days before they ditch him in a forest. And I'll be waiting for then…

Marianne: The skeletons would not have taken Lloyd. Because I blew them all to smithereens!

Nile: does the word regardless of previous actions mean nothing to you?

Marianne: I'm just saying. *hair flip* hey… you're cute. *suddenly right next to Nile*

Nile: help me.

Reena: On it. *throws Kai doll to other side of fic*

Marianne: *runs after it*

 **I don't care about your previous actions I want to know what you'll do now dammit! *ahem* you reach the monastery and are told that you must complete the training course before Sensei finishes his tea. Methods of doing this?**

Nile: Sword and or any other weapon/ distraction I can use to stall him.

Reena: take the tea away from him. ALL OF IT. And then, while still in possession of said tea complete the course. Afterwards I would give it back so he could finish. Probably walk off before he lectures me.

Marianne: I would be a pro at this! I am the master of everything! Uncle wouldn't even have blinked and I'd be done.

Reena: or pretend to complete the course and say I did it with my speed abilities.

Nile: which you don't have.

Reena: shh…. Shh… say nothing.

 **You are ambushed in the evening by the other ninjas. What do you do?**

Marianne: talk them out of it. Or seduce them. *eyes narrow* Whatever it takes for them not to be disintegrated.

Nile: use whatever I can to defend myself.

Reena: use powers on them. Laugh at them once I have disarmed them and prevented them from attacking, introduce myself and slap jay round the face.

Nile: harsh.

Reena: him and his buddies ambushed us while we were brushing our teeth. I think I have a valid reason for this. And hitting a tin can isn't a good idea. Or the strong guy.

Nile: point taken.

Marianne: so violent.

Nile: oh yes, disintegration totally isn't violent. Your uncle would be ashamed.

 **Sensei interrupts your showdown and declares his purpose for bringing you together. You now also have gis and have to go on a mission to stop Garmadon. Oh yeah, and the ninjas introduce themselves.**

Reena: *looks at gi* bit baggy, do you have any in women's size? And preferably not red. Purple? Grey? stealth colour? Also, *slaps Jay again* why did you ******** attack me?! I was unarmed, in a bathroom and I'm a girl. And I'm not hot. Go take Nya. I don't give two- damn it, Nya's not here… does she and/or Kai exist in this universe?

Nile: well… could be worse. Nice to meet you ninjas, hands off my sister and I'm going to bed.

Marianne: *Shows off that… incredibly bright ninja gi* I am soo excited! I'm a ninja now! I'm gonna boss this! get a boyfriend and fulfil my destiny! LOVE YOU UNCLE! *hugs wu*

Wu: *suffocating* why brother….? Why….?

Reena: would you look at that. A cannon character. Something isn't right here.

Nile: what?

Reena: I'd tell you but it would take too long. *looks at Author* can we call it off for today?

 **If you can remove mary sue from the old man.**

Nile: seriously? *whistles* HEY! Mary-Anne!

Marianne: It's Marianne!

Nile: can you let go of Sensei… for me?

Marianne: *blushes* okay then… *let's go of sensei and the old man is on the floor gasping for breath*

Reena: *eating popcorn* she got you good.

Wu: please… be quiet…


	3. Daily life of an OC in ninjago

**Guest review stuff (which I may or may not do again):**

 **Angelstarninja- I appreciate your views on OCs. generally, they are veering into Mary-sue territory when they become OP and a 'boss' (Marianne's words, not mine) at everything, maybe even more so than someone who devoted their entire life to that certain thing. So yeah. Also, if you do make an OC, there is more to consider than just limiting powers. there are other ways to screw up.  
and~ done.**

 **Daily life:**

 **Okay. due to the success of when I questioned you lot about the pilot episodes-**

Nile: are we doing more of that?

 **Nope. sorry buddy.**

Nile: and here's where things go to hell for me.

Reena: cheer up, I'd give a lot for a normal life... Sadly that ain't happening.

Marianne: *searching around the fic* WHERE'S THE KAI DOLL?!

Everyone else: T.T

 **So~ how do you spend an average day?**

Reena: sleeping.

Nile: uhh… going to school, coming home, watching TV.

Marianne: BEATING UP VILLAINS!

Reena: so… what do you do between seasons?

Marianne: I don't know what you mean.

Reena: what. Do. You. Do. When. There. Is. No. evil. Threat?

Marianne: train.

Reena: dear Jesus that sounds terrible.

Nile: you can't say much. You sleep all day.

Reena: hey. Unlike you two I actually exist outside of here. And FYI I do a lot. I have a job, I go to school, I look after my brother, pay the bills-

Nile: which your parents should be doing.

Reena: *opens mouth then closes it again* you don't want me to start on the backstory far more tragic than Maria's-

Marianne: MARIANNE

Reena: NEXT DAMN QUESTION!

 **Oh no... there is a massive frigging snake attacking the city... what are we going to do?**

Reena: sit back and laugh as the ninjas get flung about by it. then watch the old man get eaten. idiot.

Marianne: *glares at Reena* I would do everything in my power to stop it from hurting anything... *voice slowly becomes more threatening* even if it means tearing it's heart out and throwing it into a volcano and forcing the beast to watch it's life burn... hee hee!

Nile & Reena: O.O

Reena: too late, thousands of dollars worth of property damage caused just by allowing it to reach the city.

Nile: well... I would... uh... I'm sorry I wasn't effected by this event. what do I do? ... oh. uh, well, I would scream, panic and run away. *sighs* just like everyone else...

 **An army of snake people invade!**

Reena: OH MY GOD STOP GOING ON ABOUT SNAKES AND CANNON EVENTS!

 **fine... one more though.**

Reena: just one.

 ***smug face* the overlord-**

Reena: Don't you dare!

 **has invaded and dark matter everywhere and people are turning evil and some serious shiz is happening. what the hell are you doing?**

Nile: Well... I have no way of counteracting its effects... and honestly, since everyone else is poisoned by it and have turned into mindless... zombie like creatures... and I'm no different from them... *inhales deeply* I can't remember what happened, however, if given a warning I would have attempted to evacuate myself and the rest of the village to a safe location, most likely underground.

Reena: ... *eye twitches*

Marianne: wow... she's speechless... I'm starting to like you disembodied voice! *ahem* I, the great Marianne Sue Garmadon... would be obliterating the Overlord alongside little Lloyd! SCREW YOU FOR RUINING MY FATHER YOU HEARTLESS, MONSTEROUS-

Nile: *laying on the floor being kicked repeatedly by Marianne while she vents, unaware of what she's doing* Ow-ow-h-hey-ow- quit-quit-QUIT IT!

Marianne: *realises she's kicking Nile* oh. *laughs nervously* sorry.

Nile: *muttering* why? just why?

 **Look. I'm sorry for all the canonical questions, but I'm just doing my job. And considering that Ninjago is under attack by something or the other every other year... I've gotta know though, how the hell have you not got extreme paranoia or lost your sanity?**

Marianne: pfft. I'm immune to all diseases.

Nile: Paranoia isn't a disease... it's a mental health condition. And, really, I'm not sure. but it's those precious years in-between that really keep me sane. But~ ever since the ninjas showed up we all have been frequently under attack from evil forces. but hey, as long as they're here, and good guys, we'll all be fine.

Reena: *laughs madly* Sanity? who needs sanity? *ahem* good question. the answer? I don't care. if it doesn't directly effect me, not bothered. But, if suddenly I do by some miracle did begin to exist inside Ninjago-Alpha 1 (long story) then, I'd probably have to care because otherwise I just stop existing for those events. I live between the seasons, not in them.

Nile: what?

Reena: *pulls out list of people she needs to explain the fourth wall to* hang on... *writes Nile's name down* I'll come back to you on that one.

 **What do you watch on TV?**

Nile: whatever's on. excluding the stupid stuff. Or the news. I am not paranoid. I just want to have a warning about whatever's going to plan to take over next.

Reena: the internet.

Marianne: romance movies. *sighs dreamily* one day Kai will do something like that for me...

Reena: over his dead body.

Marianne: he loves me!

Nile: *sighs* honestly ladies? do you two have to start an argument every other question?

Reena & Marianne: ABSOLUTELY.


	4. Some actual advice on making OCs

**WELP. I have decided, I'm going to give the people who read this some actual advice on OCs today. sorry if you wanted the usual style but I think this is more helpful (despite the fact it's coming from me) and I felt like it. so. actually, before I start...**

 **Angel star ninja. I can tell you right now that you are annoying as all hell. I get that you don't like OCs. and that's fine. that's perfectly fine. but repeating that point over and over is irritating. if you hate OCs that much, WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU READING THIS OF ALL THINGS?! IT'S IN THE TITLE THAT THERE ARE OCS! GO FIND SOME OTHER STORY WITH OUT OCS! *inhales deeply* If. the only reason you read these is because I pay attention to your petty little cries for controversy. congrats. really. I know _I_ appreciate you bringing me down. you've got your wish. but do bare in mind, this is the last time I will ever actually acknowledge your comments as they aren't constructive and you are repeating the same point repeatedly. the exit is to the top left. I suggest you use it.**

 **well... now that I've finished that rant. let's just do this...**

 **What is an OC?**

pretty stupid question since you are in the OC centre of the fandom. but anyway... 'OC' is short for 'original character' also referred to as an 'FC' or 'fandom character' I thought it was 'own character' at first but hey...

An OC is a non-cannon character created by a fan of the franchise for art/RP/story writing purposes. Or of course, as a way to sort of enter the world of the franchise which let's face it, is impossible. Unless one of the crazy things that happen in fanfics happen in real life. which it probably won't. but still.

They are generally a large part of any franchise, big or small, love them or hate them, they exist.

 **What's a Mary-Sue?**

A mary-sue or Gary-tsu for guy OCs is a perfect being in every way. they are flawless in looks, personality and of course... powers. Best part is... well, they are easy to make without realising.

Being OVER-powered but otherwise a pretty well-rounded character is easily fixed by toning down and limiting their abilities.

Being perfect looking is impossible. if a character is like that, give them flaws, a slightly upturned nose, a few blemishes... and if they are incredibly skinny... well, why? what's the reason? too skinny and you are anorexic (probably need to sort that out quick...) Generally, mary-sues have rainbow hair or have so many things on them it hurts to imagine it as you may just go blind.

Being flawless in personality... is your character a ditz? are they shy? well, not a personality flaw. clumsiness doesn't cut it. if they are never angry, never sad, never hurt by anything... that is inhuman. that is a mary-sue.

Also, as a bonus point, Mary-sues are generally loved by everyone and can never do any wrong. don't do that. please. no one gets along with everyone.

 **So, how can I make a good OC?**

Well, you can start with their name, age, home and background. and then build your way up. their background and age will effect how they act and look. as these things are closely linked.

 **Name**

DO NOT give your character a name you know no one in the real world would ever have. like rainbow-glitter-smile-sparkle-bloom. I don't know if that is actually someone's name but still. Okay... but in all seriousness don't call them something like... uh... well... buttercup meadow or something.

Names and surnames are barely ever co-ordinated like that unless your parents are that type. just go with a regular name. if your fandom takes place in an American type place where characters have names in English, go with that. call them something in English. it doesn't have to correspond to who they are. it is just their name. that does not define them. what defines a character, a person... is their experiences. and how they respond to said experiences. not their name... otherwise I would be... well, my name isn't important.

A name also is reliant on where this character lives. so if they live in a rural village set in tradition with little exposure to modern culture, give them a traditional name. If they live in a big, modern city, well... give them a popular, modern name. or don't. it can be more varied in places like that. but it has to be an actual name.

Nicknames that are weird are fine. nothing wrong with that at all. it shows that they have friends if they have a playful one or enemies if they have an insulting one. or even an allias if they aren't keen on telling what their actual name is.

 **Age**

generally, OCs tend to be teenagers, around 15-19, which fits in with most of the franchise's protagonists, and possibly the age of the creator themselves. does this mean anything? yes. It's not just trivia, especially if you want to include a birthday (which requires a birthDATE). But how old someone is, reflects how they act and look, it might also change how their powers work if they have any.

For example, let's start off with a nice common age; 17. at this time, they have experienced a lot and have developed as a person, they also have much more independence than let's say, a ten year old. they are generally smarter, slightly wiser and they know what they like and dislike (more than someone who's ten), as well as having their own style.

this also can effect their personality... you know, if you want to do the stereotype of dumb, oblivious to everything kids, emo, angsty teens, sensible adults or wise elders (two times out of ten). but you know, your choice. I wouldn't recommend it though because where's the fun in that?

 **B** **ackstory**

try to avoid traumatic backstories where their parents were murdered due to something the main (cannon) protagonists did, best friend died of cancer and they are left alone with their little sibling with basically no money and have to turn to a life of crime to get by before being forced into a situation where they have to work with the main protagonists to do something and eventually get redeemed... wait a minute... that sounds familiar. Oh yeeaah. I know this one...

that. that right backstory there, is a compilation of the most commonly used and stereotypical backstories I have seen for this fandom. and probably several others. That's what bugs me. do you want the readers to feel sorry for your OC? do you want to make them special? please. not in the traumatic history section. It's boring, repetitive and honestly? it makes me slam my face against the keyboard (this can be clarified by several broken keyboards and my brother). otherwise I have to wonder how this OC hasn't jumped off a bridge.

A good backstory is a mixture of good and bad things, because nothing is perfect, but nothing is the most god awful thing in existence. These experiences shape your character, make them kind, make them angry, make them good or bad. it's important that you work out a good backstory before developing personality and appearance.

So, no overly tragic backstories. you know what else is important? ones where they aren't the legendary hero of prophesy who is destined to save the world, do a better job than the cannon characters ever can and get laid by one of them. only not the last part. please never use the last part. Unless you have a valid reason for it. and it must make sense and have a reason for it other than, 'I thought it'd be cool' because that does mean ****. there are people out there that would get REALLY mad if they saw that and criticize your every choice on that front. just saying.

Also, connections to cannon characters. this is Ninjago, and since the ninjas have varied backstories themselves, it is a possibility for your character to have bumped into them once or twice. BUT they shouldn't be long lost siblings abandoned by their parents because reasons and they know that they are related to them. cousins? well, do their parents have siblings? no? then no chance. I know OCs don't actually fit into cannon but try and keep some realism.

 **Home**

does your character live in a frozen wasteland by themselves? they really should be dead.

someone's actual life style will be changed by where they live as well, so bare that in mind if you want a tech god living in a farm town void of technology, chances are, they'd be a farmer instead.

A lot of things about a character are determined by where they live, ambitions, names, skills, quality of life, appearance. these are all variables effected by an OCs home.

There are a lot of places your OC can live, such as Ninjago city, Ignacia, Jamanakai village, Cloud kingdom, Stiix... these are all populated places of Ninjago for your OC to live in. If you want to make them stand out, it doesn't have to be by living somewhere... strange and deadly where they have little to no resources and life really sucks... it's who they actually are that counts. On the flip side, don't make their life perfect. No one's life is perfect.

From what I've seen, most OCs tend o live in or very close to Ninjago city. This isn't bad, in fact it frequently challenges them due to the fact 9 times out of 10, that is the place under attack. which gives your OC a chance to show how they respond to a crisis, the ninjas, others, the enemies... and pressure.

But it's also a prime place to encounter a few ninjas. which is also valid.

A character does not have to stay in one place their entire lives either, they can move around, if it's to avoid conflict, great! you may have already found out something about your character!

 **Powers**

As surprising as this may sound, powers are optional and they aren't required for a character, in fact, if they don't have any, they may just be slightly more original. Yay!

powers are quite a large slip up point for many characters as they might be... a little too powerful.

if you want your character to be an elemental, try to avoid any elements that are already cannon. especially, if they belong to everyone's favourite pyjama men. because that will be picked up on first. try going for a non-cannon element instead. such as... uhh... well, I dunno really...but I'll use Reena's as my example.

Illusions. it's a non-cannon element and, can do a lot of things. it can basically create anything. okay... kind of sounds over powered, right? if you give your OC a power like that, they could very well outmatch any opponent... except it can't. because, as an illusion, it's not real. it's a mental thing. nothing is really there, the user could make someone believe it to be real and physically there, but it isn't. still doesn't seem like much of a draw back though does it? the effects depend on how creative the user is with their power, the more creative they are, doing strange things you wouldn't immediately think of gives an advantage. but, if the user... isn't all that creative, they will be very predictable and easy to beat. as an added bonus, it's quite a large mental strain, because in order to maintain an illusion, you have to keep thinking about it. which is pretty hard, not to mention it has a time limit of around five minutes.

wow. I've been rambling. that wasn't exactly helpful was it? so, let's try something different.

here's a tiny list of elements that aren't cannon and I'll give you a few ideas about how to use them and some draw backs.

-Imagination: if your character is creative as all hell, this would be one elemental you don't want to mess with. if you can imagine it, it's there. but, just think how hard it would be to sustain something like that, similar to illusions, it would require a lot of strength and you would have to keep imagining it in order to make sure what you have created doesn't suddenly disappear back into the void.

\- music: kind of like sound, this can be interpreted in different ways, maybe different musical terms could be used to aid the user? maybe they can play music which can take on a physical form to attack an opponent, maybe to hypnotise an opponent, i'm not a music expert so... but a drawback could be they need and instrument in order for their powers to work and if, when they are playing music, they hit a wrong note... things could get hairy.

-time: (only cannon in comics) control over time would be great, right? you could pause, fast-forward, rewind time... fix all your mistakes, sounds pretty good. but it could come at a cost of accelerated aging... or perhaps only being able to move a few seconds through time at once.

-healing: this would be more of a defensive element than most others and the user could heal almost any wounds... except for fatal wounds and cannot revive the dead or dying. must suck, but still, no one said being an elemental was an easy life.

okay... so that wasn't very much, but I'm not particularly imaginative right now.

But powers must have come from somewhere, and by Ninjago's cannon, this means that they are descended from the original elemental masters. their parents don't necessarily have to have powers themselves as it can skip a generation. also, this would mean that your character is vaguely related to the cannon elementals. However, this doesn't have to be the only way to get powers, they could be stolen with force or dark magic or... you know, one of those screwy lab experiments your teachers tell you not to do.

 **Personality**

finally. we have got down to the essence of your character. It is essential to figure this out very well before even thinking about what they look like.

Someone's personality is what makes them, them. it's what you will find out about a character by just the way they act, before even delving into their experiences.

So, a personality. well, how has your character's life been going? how will they respond?

well, this may just be me but I tend to start off with a base personality for when they were young, and I would use this base personality to navigate their way through the things life throws at them, but it never stays the same.

For example, let's start off with a curious, kind and slightly below average child who is very determined and tries their hardest to ignore any insults thrown at them for who they are. their parents are a factor in how they act as well, because you know, that's what parents do.

And from that start point, you guide them through the events of their life. say that people picked on them because they had powers and that made them a freak. they have several options, they can either let themselves be beaten down and hide what they can do for fear of being bullied, ignore the insults and stay true to who they are or face the bullies and stand up for themselves.

The outcome of that situation is up to you, but as you guide your OC, you guide them as if you were them. imagine every choice you make in terms of their reactions, you are that person, so you respond as them, and eventually you will build up a personality based around decisions and events.

But there's also personality flaws. because no one's perfect. it would also be interesting to link their weaker aspects to their strongest ones. Are they kind? they could be too kind for their own good and get into trouble because of it. Are they sarcastic? they could come off as bristly and negative to others, causing people to argue with them. Are they smart? maybe they think that because of that they are better than everyone else. or in fact, they might only think that they are smart, when in fact they are around average. Do they try to hide their emotions? maybe they seem a bit hard to talk to, as they come off as stern and serious all the time. Are they passionate? maybe they get riled up really easily when something stirs up their emotions.

Once you've built a personality, there's also a case of likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses and fears. As a tip, pretend to be your character for a while. okay, so now, write down what they want to be. then ask why. once responded ask them why again. keep repeating this process until you reach the core of their character, their fear.

Fears and weaknesses make them more human, more real. so, they are important, and might come into play throughout their lives. they do actually have to have these things as well. because, is there a 17 year old who isn't good at anything, isn't bad at anything, doesn't like anything, does like anything and have no fears? no. while people may try to hide their true feelings, their still there, obvious or not. so take that into account.

 **Appearance**

Finally... it's only been 2,884 words. You've got your character but now you need to give them a physical appearance.

SO, once again, where are they from? if it's always sunny and hot, they will have darker skin than someone who lives in a cold place where there is little sun. in terms of their physical appearance, what do their parents look like? if you haven't created any parents for your OC... well, less work for you then. Just pick a random hair and eye colour. BUT, it should be a natural colour, unless it's been dyed. in terms of eyes, natural colours, which you can look up online are required. Unless they have sight issues and require contact lenses, in which case choose any colour you want. you know, if your character enjoys scaring people.

If your character spends a lot of time outdoors, then chances are, they will have tanned skin and not pale skin.

And if they are skinny, why are they skinny? do they have anorexia? are they conscious of their appearance? there generally has to be a reason behind most things.

As I have said previously, someone's personality effects how they look. If your character is kind of 'meh' about life then give them some casual clothing, like a t-shirt and jeans. If they are really serious and uptight, then they will wear more formal clothing.

But also their financial status effects them, the more money you have, the more likely you are to have expensive clothing.

your character doesn't need to have ninja gear, even if they are an elemental. it's not necessary. but if you are making a ninja (especially if they are a girl) don't create the skimpiest outfit possible, because not only is that impractical... it's just not right.

 **can my OC be a ninja?**

well, yeah, sure. They can be, but it isn't actually required. I know this show is called Ninjago, but ninjas aren't the only people that live there.

In fact, try to avoid your OC being a ninja as it's much more original that way. but in the end, the choice is up to you.

 **Ahhh! that really hurt to type up. no seriously. This probably wasn't all that helpful as even _I_ can't make a good OC. and I am bad at explaining things. but heheh... well, I hope it could be some help to someone in the future and yeah. thanks for reading.**


End file.
